


A Little Rough and Tumble

by FluffyGremlin



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGremlin/pseuds/FluffyGremlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the following prompt:</p><p>Steve and Tony get into a knock-down, drag-out brawl that originates in their sexual tension and culminates in sex, after they're both bloody and worn out. Every punch hurts, every kiss bites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Rough and Tumble

“Hit me, Tony said gruffly, pushing away the pad of paper Steve had been working on before he had rudely interrupted. Steve only looked at him incredulously, reaching forward to grab the sketchbook back only to have Tony fling it across the room.

“You always follow orders. Proper soldier and all that shit. So... Here’s an order... Hit me." Tony pushed himself up and away from the table, spreading his arms wide and inviting the attack.

Steve stared at Tony for a long moment, teeth grinding together. He crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back a bit in his chair to better look at Tony’s face.

“You’re mad at me," Tony continued. "You should be. I insulted your pretty pictures and your manhood. I even implied all those pencils in your pocket were some sort of compensation."

“That doesn’t mean I’m going to hit you. Anger is..."

“The way to the Dark Side. Whatever. Just do it!" Tony leaned down to brace his hands on the table. He pressed into Steve’s personal space until he could feel the other man’s breath on his face.

“I don’t punch people without reason. Especially not drunks with attitude problems."

“No, you only punch actors dressed like Hitler without reason."

He didn’t see Steve move before he felt a fist connect with his jaw. The impact threw him back, causing him to trip over the chair he’d vacated and landing him on the floor. Steve was looming over Tony before he could shake the fuzziness from his head. He kicked and struggled as Steve dragged him up by his collar and pushed him into the wall behind him.

“You’re bleeding."

“Thank you, Captain Obvious."

Steve pulled Tony forward and slammed him against the wall hard enough to make him see stars as the air was pushed from his lungs.

“Why are you doing this?"

“I’m a masochist. My therapist said it was an affliction but I find it rather enjoyable."

“Is everything a joke to you?"

“Not everything. There are some things I’m deadly serious about."

“Oh yea? Like what?" Steve asked as he shifted his hold on Tony so that one hand was free while the other was pressing into the base of his throat.

“I’m seriously against Peter sticking magnets to the back of my s..." His words were cut off as Steve punched him again.

“You want me to be angry. You want me to punish you for something I don’t even understand." Steve pressed into Tony, using his own body to support the other man’s weight. "Why?"

“Because you’re the only one who can that I actually give a shit about."

Steve pulled back slightly. "I don’t..."

“I’m fucked up and I know that. I’ve made more mistakes than you can ever imagine. Every time I climb into that suit I... I lose something. Some days I’m not even sure if I’m human anymore."

“You look human to me."

“Bleeding is always a good sign."

“Tony," Steve growled, pushing forward again against Tony’s body.

“I just..." Tony swallowed heavily and looked away. "I don’t feel anything in the suit but pure power. Sometimes I need..." Tony trailed off and let his eyes move back to meet Steve’s.

“Need what?" Steve asked. His entire body was pressed up against Tony’s now, the other man’s toes barely touching the ground as the stronger soldier held him against the wall. As he shifted his weight the other man’s eyes fluttered closed as a quiet moan slipped between his lips.

“Tony..." he said softly. He moved again, this time with more intent. He could feel a hardness pressing into his hip. "Tony, open your eyes. Tell me what you need." When the other man only turned his head away and clenched his jaw Steve pulled back enough to wrap one hand in Tony’s shirt and the other around his jaw. He forced the other man to face him again and pressed his thumb into the soft part under his chin. When Tony still refused to open his eyes, Steve pulled back completely, letting the other man fall to the floor.

“Son of a..." Tony growled as he pushed himself up. Blood had turned his lips red and more was dripping from a cut across the top of his nose.

“I always thought you were such a tough guy," Steven said, backing up until he was against the table that still held his drawing supplies. "Turns out Tony Stark is just a pervert with a thick wallet."

“Fuck you!" Tony said. Steve watched as the shorter man’s hands curled into fists at his side.

“Wasn’t that the point all along? I might just be some nerdy kid from Brooklyn but even I know what an erection is." He saw the fist coming, he was Captain America afterall, but he let Tony hit him anyways. "For a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist, you sure hit like a girl."

The second punch came faster but Steve was ready, slipping around and using Tony’s momentum against him so that the other man ended up bent over the table, pencils scattering across the floor. He held the other man’s head down with his free hand as the other twisted the wrist he was holding. "Stop it," he said gruffly as Tony tried to force himself up. "Just stop."

Tony eventually stopped struggling and the only sound in the kitchen was the sound of harsh breathing as Steve slowly released him and backed away. He watched warily as the other man straightened up and swiped a hand across his mouth before turning around. Sweat had his dark hair sticking to his forehead and blood was slowly making its way down the flat of his nose.

Tony glanced down at his bloodied knuckles before meeting Steve’s eyes. The other man was panting just as hard as he was and Tony had managed to bust open a small cut on his cheek with his single punch.

“Are you finished?" Steve asked, a little breathless.

“Not even close." He used years of dodging rouge-robot helpers to rush into Steve, knocking him back into the same wall he had found himself against just a few minutes before. He pressed a hot kiss against the blonde man’s mouth, using his gasp of surprise to slip his tongue inside. His hands clutched Steve’s face at the same time the other man’s hands grabbed onto his arms hard enough to bruise. For a moment he thought the ultimate soldier was going to fight him off.

And then Steve moaned. He moaned, hot and deep, as his tongue began to wrestle Tony’s for dominance. Fingers continued to dig into Tony’s biceps as Steve pulled him in tighter, lining their bodies up until there wasn’t an inch that wasn’t overwhelmed by the heat.

“I’m sorry," Tony said, quickly pulling away from Steve’s mouth to draw in a breath and turning his attention to the other man’s neck, biting and licking and sucking up one side and down the other. "Fuck, I’m so sorry."

Steve could only groan out what may have been his own apology as he felt his hard cock strain against his trousers as Tony rotated his hips. The pressure was almost too much but it wasn’t nearly enough. The larger man used his grip on Tony to flip them around, pinning the other man down in much the same way he had done minutes before. He let one set of fingers curl into Tony’s hair, using the dark locks to tilt his head just where he wanted it as he drew him back into a wet kiss. His other hand moved along Tony’s chest, circling his arc reactor for a moment, finger tips feeling electrified, before he trailed them lower.

“I always knew you weren’t as shiny as you appeared," Tony moaned as Steve ran one finger down the length of his zipper.

“I’m not the one who runs around in a metal suit," Steve countered as he pressed his hand more firmly against Tony’s trousers. He pressed his hips forward so that his own cock got some of the friction the rubbing was causing. Tony’s arc reactor dug into his chest as their breathy moans combined in the space between their lips.

Tony reached out for Steve’s shirt, slipping the first two buttons free before giving into the heat of the moment and ripping the rest free, enjoying the sound they made as they hit the floor. Steve groaned against him, increasing the pressure of the hand moving along the length of his hard cock. Tony’s hands began to move, riding the ridges of the muscles that lay just beneath the surface of Steve’s enhanced body. He slipped them across his back before allowing them to slide forward, following the dip of his hips until they reached the other man’s belt.

“Please," Steve whispered, leaning in to press hot, open mouthed kisses against the soft space below Tony’s ear. Tony bit back a curse at the other man’s pleading tone as he fumbled with the belt until it came free, the button and zipper following in quick succession until he could slip his hand in. Steve was mirroring Tony’s movements, rushing through the motions until his hand wrapped around the soft heat he had, until that moment, only felt through the layers of cotton that had acted as a barrier between them.

Both men gasped then, words escaping in a tumbled rush of "yesmorefuckharder" as hands gripped tighter and hips moved in counter time to each other. Tony leaned into Steve and bit down on the place when shoulder met neck, licking and sucking and groaning into the other man’s skin. Steve moaned, deep in his chest, tilting his head to the side to give the other man better access as he chased the heat coiling at the base of his spine. His hand slid along Tony’s cock, the way eased by sweat and precum. He struggled to maintain the bruising pace set by the other man as hips and fists clashed together.

“Now," Tony hissed in Steve’s ear, his thrusting hips faltering slightly. "Now, Steve. Fuck, please, now."

Steve muffled his final shout in the soft cotton that still covered Tony’s shoulder. He could feel every muscle tighten as his climax slammed through him. Tony was close behind, a wet heat flooding Steve’s senses as it splashed over his hand and onto his stomach to mingle with his own.

“So," Tony cleared his throat as he straightened up after a long stretch of silence and looked at the other man, "So I’m pretty sure the metal by my heart moved and I lay blame fully on you for that when I meet my untimely death." Steve chuckled as he pulled away, wincing slightly at the mess between them.

“You started it," he mumbled as he pulled off his ruined shirt and used it to gently clean off first Tony and then himself.

“I finished it too, in case you didn’t notice." Tony’s grin grew wider as Steven rolled his eyes at his cheek. He reached out and allowed on hand to slide down Steve’s chest to rest on the edge of his still unbuckled belt.

“Wanna do a little research into how the super soldier serum affects your bounce back time?"

“Only if we actually talk about this at some point." Steve crossed his arms across his chest, not bothering to step out of Tony’s range.

“Maybe I’m just really kinky," Tony shrugged as he let his fingers curl around on of Steve’s belt loops. Steve cocked his head and stared the other man down until he finally let out a long beleaguered sigh. "Fine, but only if you buy me dinner first."


End file.
